


Fall Of The Winglords

by QueenAkadeannaHawk



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenAkadeannaHawk/pseuds/QueenAkadeannaHawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many on Cybertron especially among the Seekers have long believed that The Seeker Of Legend The Pink Crystal Seeker was just a legend or a myth no one understanding how the sun could mate a cat to bring her into the world then one day they learn it was never figurative as the Seeker comes forth and brings the fall of the Winglords and returns the rule of the Vosian Kings to Vos with the help of 5 Kings most had thought were dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall Of The Winglords

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own transformers and I am not making any money from this. I own Flowerdancer Prime, I own the phrase The Seeker Of Legend The Pink Crystal Seeker

Flowerdancer stood off to the side of the stage where the 2 Winglord’s were bound tightly, every single Cybertronian no matter their type as long as they were on Cybertron were gathered for this and there were video cameras to send this live to everyone else.

The female Prime had seen what the Winglord's had done to their own son and heard him tell her what they had done to him; she saw the trembling Seeker standing there on stage out of reach of his creators.

One called out from the audience, “So when is the show going to start?” Flowerdancer nods it was time and with her Vosian Queen robes flowing around her she finally walks up the steps and onto the stage.

She wasn’t surprised by the wolf-whistles and cat calls at her as she was one stunning Seeker with red and black armor gracing her and stunning crimson red optics even though she was indeed an Autobot.

Flowerdancer raises her servos to silence the crowd and says, “Thank you everyone for coming; today is a very important day as we see the fall of the Winglord's and the return of the Vosian Kings.”

She heard murmurs among the audience and Scrapswing says, “That’s slag and you know it! The Seeker Of Legend The Pink Crystal Seeker she is just a legend a Myth! Even if she wasn’t she would have no Kings to stand by her!”

Flowerdancer laughs at the Winglord's brashness and she says, “Yes it is believed that the Seeker Of Legend The Pink Crystal Seeker is just a legend and a myth; but I tell you this she lives thanks to 4 Mech’s who have protected her since she was 3 months old!”

There were murmurs at her words, but one who was a Medic asks, “How was she born then? How did the sun mate a cat to bring her into the world?” Flowerdancer’s crimson red optics turn to the Medic at his question and she says, “It wasn’t at all literal how she would be conceived it was figurative.”

That started many the legend was never literal that the sun never literally mated a cat and one asks, “Then how was she born then?” Flowerdancer says, “I was conceived when Bastet and Amun conceived their first 3 children I was the first of them to be conceived; my legend was referring to a God and Goddess.”

There were even more mutters of shock at her words and Scrapswing laughs and says, “So what if you are The Seeker Of Legend The Pink Crystal Seeker! You have no Kings to support you to bring us down!”

Flowerdancer’s voice went cold at his words and she says, “That is where you are wrong Scrapswing there are 5 living Kings as well as 6 Vosian Princes who are alive though one of the Prince’s is one through being Bondmates with a Prince.”

That silenced Scrapswing there were 5 Kings, 1 Queen, and 6 Princes which made him flinch; he finally retorted, “That’s impossible our families made sure all the Kings were killed! The last 4 were killed by us!”

Flowerdancer laughs at him and says, “One King he was sent away from our Dimension during The Battle Of Unicron as he was also one of The Knights Of Cybertron and he is here with us today; and 4 were able to get out safely due to the fact one is indeed a Warper and the 5 Kings are with us today.”

There were murmurs at her words wondering where the Kings were curiously not knowing who they were or the 6 Princes that the female was speaking of; no one even knew that there were Princes living still.

Flowerdancer raises her servos silencing the audience again and she says, “I know you all wish to see the Kings and the Princes I speak of so now I call them to my side for this,” she pauses and turns her crimson optics towards where the Kings were.

She calls out first, “I first call to my side the oldest living King Of Vos the very first King Of Vos who was also Second-In-Command of The Knights Of Cybertron; would King Moonstar Prime please join me.”

There were murmurs of shock hearing Moonstar called out and everyone looks around and then one spots the King lowering his hood and walking with grace of all Seekers to the stage and taking his place next to Flowerdancer.

Flowerdancer says, “And according to Vosian Law if a King has a Bondmate in the audience even if his mate isn’t a Seeker the mate may join them on stage,” she pauses and turns her crimson red optics towards Optimus Prime who was standing near the back and she calls, “I call forth Optimus Prime to stand on stage with us.”

Optimus stares as Flowerdancer calls him to the stage; but he moves towards the front as he was asked and following Flowerdancer’s nod he goes to stand next to Moonstar; wondering why he was supposed to.

Flowerdancer’s crimson optics turn to the audience once more and she says, “Next I call forth the last 4 Kings Of Vos to take their places beside me; first I call forth King Stinger.” There were murmurs at her words.

From the same spot where Moonstar came from another Mech lowers his hood revealing a silver and red Seeker who moves forward and takes his place on the stage; Flowerdancer heard murmurs from Skywarp and Thundercracker at seeing Stinger alive.

Flowerdancer smiles and says, “Next I call forth the Bondmate of King Stinger the Seeker known as King Yellow Jacket.” Everyone looks around again for the bright Yellow and Black Seeker who soon moved from the same spot as the other 2 so far and he joins the rest on the stage.

Flowerdancer smiles as Yellow Jacket joins them on stage then she says, “Next I call King Skybomb.” At her words a Silver and Black Seeker joins the group from the same spot where the others had been standing.

Flowerdancer smiles and says, “Last, but certainly not least of my Kings I call forth King Starlight Bondmate of King Skybomb.” At her words a black with Golden markings like stars joins them as well on stage.

Everyone cheered at the presence of 5 living Vosian Kings standing there on stage with such strength and presence; Flowerdancer says, “I owe my life to the 4 Kings I called up last as they protected me as I grew up.”

There were mutters at her words; she then says, “Next I call forth the first 2 Princes who are sons of Stinger, Yellow Jacket, Skybomb, and Starlight. First I call forth Prince Skywarp son of King Stinger and King Yellow Jacket.”

Skywarp clicks from his spot and he moves quickly to his spot with his creators still shocked they were still alive and then Flowerdancer says, “I also call forth Prince Thundercracker Bondmate of Prince Skywarp and son of King Skybomb and King Starlight.”

The Blue and White Seeker waited patiently knowing he would be called and he quickly joined his mate on stage near his own creators. The 2 Princes stood strongly on the stage eager for this to go down.

Flowerdancer’s crimson red optics turn to the audience one more time and she says, “And lastly I call forth the last 4 Princes I have mentioned; 3 of the 4 are sons of Prince Skywarp and Prince Thundercracker and the other one is Bondmate of one of their sons.”

There were murmurs at her words wondering who the last 4 would be that she called forth looking among the audience for who they could be as there were so many options among the Seekers.

Flowerdancer says, “First I call forth Prince Lightwind oldest son of Prince Skywarp and Prince Thundercracker.” Everyone watches as a solid Gold Seeker peels himself from the crowd joining the others on stage.

Flowerdancer then says, “To Lightwind’s side I call forth his Bondmate who is a Prince by their bond; Prince Moonwind he is son of Megatron and Ironhide.” Everyone watches as the pure black Seeker also joins the rest on stage.

Flowerdancer then says, “Next I call forth one who doesn’t even realize he’s a Prince, but has always had a Princely attitude about him Prince Starscream.” Her optics falling upon Starscream she admitted the truth he did act like a Prince.

The Tri-colored Seeker squeaks as his name was called Starscream was confused, but he scrambles up to join the rest on stage and he shifts uncomfortably realizing that he was indeed a Vosian Prince.

Flowerdancer then says, “And last, but not least I call forth the youngest Prince Of Vos Prince Blackwing.” Another Black Seeker proudly joins his family up on stage standing next to Starscream.

Flowerdancer indicates the large group on stage and says, “I present to you all the last of the living Royal Families Of Vos!” There were cheers at her words, many were relieved seeing living Vosian Kings standing on stage so proudly.

Scrapswing and Gravebreaker struggle strongly realizing that they would not live to see another day as the Vosian Royalty were strong no matter how hard they had tried to kill them off they still survived.

With Primus’ guidance Flowerdancer and Moonstar took the lives of the Winglord's both Primes at the same time saying, “I curse you to the pit forever.” Ensuring the Winglord's would never be resparked, their swords having taken the lives of the former Winglord's.

There was loud cheering as the Winglord's were killed bringing the end of the cruelty that the 2 had brought upon Cybertron, Vos, and Crystal City; they knew this meant the Kings would again rule.

Flowerdancer turns her crimson red optics to her Kings and says, “I request that my King’s perform the coronation bringing forth the first Vosian King since the day that Stinger, Yellow Jacket, Skybomb, and Starlight went into hiding.”

She watches her Kings do so as she walked over to Skyfire and she says, “It’s over Sweetspark they can’t hurt you anymore.” Skyfire’s steel-blue optics met Flowerdancer’s crimson red ones and says, “Thank you.”

The two watch as the Princes were made King’s, but she watches as Starscream tries to sneak off and she excuses herself from Skyfire and she goes towards Starscream and she says, “Starscream wait.”

The smaller Seeker ignores the call out of his name by the female Seeker she didn’t need him no one did except Megatron. Flowerdancer reaches the small Seeker and reaches out to touch him trying to get him to stop.

Starscream turns and hisses as someone reaches out to touch him cringing at the same time. Flowerdancer flinches as Starscream’s reaction typical of an abuse victim she sighs and triggers her regular warp sending them to her Safe Haven Spot in her homeland of Egypt.


End file.
